1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a body support structure of a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle body support structure at which a body rests on a chassis frame via a body mount.
2. Related Art
As has been described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-58628, a vehicle body support structure in which a body rests on a frame via a body mount has been known heretofore. In such a technology, a mount bracket at the body, which is to be supported at the body mount, is fixed by welding to a vehicle lateral direction inner side face of a rocker inner panel and to a floor panel.
However, with the vehicle body support structure described above, an amount of offset in a vehicle lateral direction between a rocker, at which a center pillar is disposed, and the body mount is large. Consequently, in order for a load acting on the rocker from the center pillar at a time of rollover to be efficiently transmitted through the mount bracket to the body mount, reinforcement of the mount bracket is necessary, and weight is greatly increased.